Lights
by nobxdysangel
Summary: Loki has been captured, and Thor, Sif, and the others must find him before something terrible happens...[ahem. like the Jotuns finding him before the others do]... With special guest stars; Jane, Darcy, Heimdall,Volstagg, Fanandral, and the Avengers! (mostly)
1. missing

Lights

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Our story begins in a journal. Not just any journal though, but the journal of a ten-year-old god. But not just any god, a Norse god. But not just any Norse god, no no, a particularly mischievous one with a dark past. And two other gods, one who had the knowledge to step back, and another who has discovered the consequences of opening the journal of someone who knows spells are reading it. The two gods reading the journal are, of course, Thor, and Sif. In case you do not have an image in your head of what they look like already, Lady Sif is a tall skinny warrior, with long golden locks literally made of gold. At the moment she is yelling at the other god, Thor, quite loudly. Thor, on the other hand, has a tall, muscular figure, long blond hair and a clean-shaved blonde beard. But, instead of what you may think, he is covered in orangey goo, which will not get off of him no matter _what_ he does. That is why Sif is yelling at him.

"_Thor_, you _idiot_! We do not want your brother to find out about this for as long as possible, and your incredible amount of stupidity is not helping!"

"Lady Sif, my brother will find out about this whether or not we want him to, no matter what we do."

"Well, that is what he is known for."

At this Thor gave Sif a glare, which was not at all taken seriously. Partially because of the orange goo still running into his eyes. "Just start reading." Thor grumbled.

"Are you sure you do not want a towel first?" Answered Sif, unsuccessfully hiding a tiny smile.

_about two o'clock in the early morning, Freya's day_

_So, this is Father's idea of controlling my anger. Sometimes I just wish he would leave me alone. Anyway, if he expects me to write down my feelings in here, he's wrong. I guess I could use it as an idea journal. Or a dream journal. Not that kind of dream journal, but one in which I write my true dreams and daydreams. And nightmares. _

_about eleven o'clock in the late night, Moon's day_

_I realized that if I had a journal, the journal should know my name. I am Loki, and my occupation is, at the moment, god of mischief and trickery. _

_ I have been having nightmares. It is the same every night. I wake up in an icy place. I know it cannot be actually happening, but my mind says different. I look around. Everything is made of ice. I cannot feel it, but I know that it is extremely cold. It is also very desolate. Nothing living is visible, but I am curious so I go closer, even though I know what will happen. A scream, a terrible, bloodcurdling, scream tears through the air. Then an image flashes through my mind, it is father, without his eye patch. Where his eye should be is a bloody mess, and the eye itself is not there, and without the gore, would have looked as if it had never been there in the first place. He is looking down on me, or at least I think it is me. He is smiling, something I have rarely seen him do in my direction. _

_about three o'clock in the early morning, Woden's day_

_I do not think I was made to be good. I lose my temper all the more often, and have lashed out multiple times. It is almost as if every little thing annoys me all of a sudden. I cannot sleep; I do not want to sleep. Early last night, I slid out of the palace and off the porch. I was almost caught by Heimdall, but got away. I do not know where I am, but I will probably be in my room by late tomorrow. Heimdall is always able to find me._

" I had no idea what Loki was feeling." Thor muttered, an amazed look in his eyes.

"Maybe if you had asked him and been kinder to him he would have told you." Sif replied, serious.

"Well that is not important anymore. He is missing and we need to find him. I am starting to think you brought me here to see me get covered in goo." Thor said, a sad look in his eyes at the mention of his lost brother.

"I was hoping we would find something to help us." Sif muttered, Thor barely able to hear her.

"Let us go. Volstagg and the others are most likely waiting for us."

Thor left the room, but Sif stayed behind. She read the last pages of the journal. When she came to the last page, she noticed a page torn out. With a little bit of magic Loki had taught her, Sif was able to see the writing clearly. Quickly she ran from the room, and in her haste dropped the book. It was open to the last page, her magic still deciphering the hidden writing. What was written was why she ran. It was the most recent and last entry:

_I feel as if I am slowly being taken over. I cannot control my magic very well anymore, and I have noticed my eyes turning from vibrant green to pale blue. Freya says it is just a phase... I can sense something following me...This will most likely be my last entry...Happy Birthday to me._

The scariest part was it was written three months ago. Two weeks after Loki had gone missing. And two weeks before Freya, the queen, was murdered.


	2. avengers tower

**A/N:**

**Heyyy… thanks for all of you who are following my story here! Anyway feel free to comment on what you want to happen in some of the chapters and who you want to show up (I need ideas)**

**Disclaimer: *caveman voice* ME NO OWN CHARACTERS! **

Tony Stark was having a pretty average day, until something happened. At first, He woke up in avengers tower on the couch in his lab, like usual. He was heading upstairs into the kitchen, expecting to be scared half to death by Clint, who sometimes slept on the fridge. Or scared half to death by Clint, who also slept in the air vents. And on top of the cabinets. And sometimes, (though rarely,) his bedroom or the couch. Anywhere Clint was, he would end up scaring Tony half to death, unless he got Natasha to do it. But as the billionaire got to the first floor landing, he saw no archer on the couch, no archer on the fridge, and no archer on top of the cabinets. Tony thought nothing of it, and was greeted by Thor, who was in the kitchen. That was not usual, mainly because Thor was staying on Asgard after Odin had called him there for some reason, but Tony was too exhausted to think too much of it.

"Good morn, Man of Iron." Thor said, too cheerful (in Tony's opinion) for 9:30 in the morning.

"Morning Thor."

As Tony proceeded to get a cup of coffee, Dr. Banner walked in.

"Uh…Thor?" Bruce said, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, Friend Bruce?"

"What are you doing back from Asgard? And not to be nosy, but what were you doing there in the first place?"

Thor got a worried look on his face.

"My brother, Loki, has gone missing from Asgard. I spent the last seven full moons looking for him."

"So did you only look for him on those nights or…. " Tony trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure Thor means that he has been looking for Loki for around five months."

"Correct. Heimdall has searched all the nine realms, and I have decided to come back to Midgard to look for him." Thor said worriedly. "I hope he has not managed to do too much harm to himself."

"Why don't you just check the security?" Tony asked.

"The what?"

"You guys seriously don't have security cameras in Asgard? No wonder things get stolen so much. Anyway, here on earth, when something happens that no one is around to see, like a robbery, then we check the security cameras to see if we can figure out who did it." Tony explained.

Thor stared at the billionaire for a while.

"I shall soon learn if Heimdall can see the past as well as the present." Thor replied, and raised his hammer. As he was engulfed in rainbow dust, Tony turned to Bruce.

"Who's Heimdall?"

Bruce groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, just as Tony got a phone call from Pepper. Tony put the phone on speaker.

"_You will not _believe _what just happened."_

"What?" Asked Tony.

"_Not really sure, but I think I found you a lab assistant. She has small hands and everything."_

**A/N:**

**Well, sorry that too so incredibly freaking long. Anyway, feel free to comment on what you think! COMMENT! (no pressure, of course.)**

** ~silverhorseshoe02**


	3. what happened after the fall

**A/N:**

**How you likin' the story so far? Since school is staring again *jumps out window screaming* I may not be able to update as much. I don't really update that much (sorry I'm just so busy doin crap ;_;) Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Marvel own Avengers. Sadly.**

Pepper's job was simple. Fly to New York to pick up paperwork from S.H.I.E.L.D, explain anything that needed explaining to Tony's company and, though probably not, the paparazzi. She was getting a little tired of _them_. Oh, well, she'd done worse. She'd had to put her hand into Tony's chest, and _that _was a bit gross. She'd made Tony promise not to do that to her again. Let's get back on topic. Pepper was just finished dropping off paperwork at S.H.I.E.L.D., something about someone going missing, and she thought she saw the all-too-familiar name _Loki_, but that was crazy. Loki was at Avengers tower, probably yelling at Thor because he did something stupid.

Pepper was standing in the same place as Jane's (Thor's girlfriend) dad when he went wacko and started setting up metal poles naked. _"That was a weird image," _Pepper thought as she shook her head to clear it. _"Let's not think of that again."_ She had come here for some peace and quiet, after all, not mental images of Tony's friend's girlfriend's father running around naked with metal poles. That sounded wrong. She heard a faint sound of yelling and lots of people talking. _"Crap. The paparazzi have found me."_ She was about to leave, when she saw the real reason the paparazzi were here. It wasn't because of her; it was because the sky was turning all sorts of _colors_.The sky was not supposed to turn purple, then red, the orange, then yellow, then green. It was actually a cloudy day, with a chance of rain. Pepper looked back at the people now surrounding the rocks. As she looked, she saw a small child, maybe four, point out something in the sky to her mother. Then, everyone within thirty feet of the rocks shuddered as they felt extreme _power_ around them. Not a very good word, but that's what it was. The little girl Pepper had spotted earlier screamed and pointed to a spot behind one of the rocks. Not even a second later, there was a huge _**BOOM**_.

Pepper looked around. It was a bit difficult to see with all the dust, but it soon cleared and revealed a huge crater. Pepper ran up to the side of the crater and slid to the center. Right in the center, there was a girl, no more than fourteen, with long, wavy black hair, impossible pale skin, and wearing a green sweater top, black jeans and black combat boots, that were definitely too big. The girl was pretty, and as Pepper walked closer, she realized that the girl had a small face, long eyelashes, and she was…. unconcious. Pepper couldn't blame the girl; of course, she'd fallen out of the _sky_. But, she'd fallen out of the _sky_. Whoever she was should have been dead. But she wasn't. The dark-haired girl was breathing evenly, as though sleeping. Pepper drew closer to the girl, and gently nudged her shoulder. The girl opened her eyes and sat up quicker than you could say 'seventeen.' Pepper and the girl stared into the other's eyes for almost twelve seconds, trying to find what the other was thinking. The girl's eyes were green. And not a regular green, but so green it was almost unnatural. Her eyes seemed to be at least nine different shades of green at once. They also sparkled with childhood curiosity, yet had a feeling of great wisdom you might find in a person of ninety-eight or older. In short, her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, and Pepper felt plain with her brown eyes.

"What's your name?" Pepper finally asked the girl.

The girl hesitated. "Leia."

"Where are you from?"

The girl hesitated again. She studied Pepper's face for a few seconds, before deciding that she could trust Ms. Potts.

"I don't remember."

"Well, what do you remember?" Pepper asked patiently, putting kindness in her voice.

"My name is Leia Laufeysdöttir, I am of seventeen years, and my favorite color is green." Leia recited, as if she'd been told to do this before.

"What are you going to do now that you're here on earth?" Pepper asked, curiously.

"I am not currently sure;" Leia said warily. "I guess I shall find a job of some kind."

Pepper had an idea almost immediately. Tony had been complaining about Bruce not having small enough hands to help him work on his arc-reactor, and an ability to build (and fix) anything he needed.

"Leia," Pepper paused.

"Yes?"

"How good is your memory?"

"I can memorize anything in any amount of time," Leia frowned. "Except my past, of course."

Pepper nodded, gears turning in her mind quicker than lightning. "Can you build or fix anything easily?" She asked quickly.

Leia nodded. "Anything, even that is considered beyond repair."

Pepper was getting exited. "Please hold up your hands."

Leia cautiously held up her hands. Her hands were as pale as her face, and she had relatively small, clean hands with long pretty fingers. Pepper examined them, and then said, "Would you like to come and live with me, my boyfriend, and my boyfriend's colleagues? We can give you a job and pay for you needs and all."

Leia, who hadn't given the slightest hint of happiness, smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I would be honored to take the job Ms. Potts."

Pepper didn't even bother asking how Leia knew who she was. She knew exactly what to do. She called Tony.

**A/N:**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments, I love reading them, and hope I can update again soon!**


	4. 6 months later

**A/N: **

**I am sooooo incredibly upset! I tried out for a play and I didn't get in; not even a small part! And the worst part is I can't even help out in the crew! AAAAAAAAAHH *hyena noise***

**Anyway, onwards with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I am currently too emotionally distressed (seriously that play meant a shitload to me!) to think of a good disclaimer.**

_6 months after the fall…_

Leia hurried through the crowded halls of Manhattan High School, New York, with a rather large pile of books in her arms. Though this was her first year and school started only four days ago, Leia had memorized the school grounds. She memorized everything, after all. She dodged the occasional falling person and made her way casually around the group of girls who had been picking on her since they met. She found the way to her locker fairly easily, since it was down a hallway not many people went down, since not really anyone's last name started with an _L_ or a _B_. Leia was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the girl walking toward her, until they slammed into each other and fell.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry!" Said the rather stocky, large looking girl with brown hair.

"No you're not." Leia replied in a slightly smartass tone. She picked up her books and continued walking toward her locker. She unlocked it and put her books in, and was about to get the lunch Pepper packed her, when the large brown-haired girl who crashed into her earlier nearly slammed the locker door on her fingers. Leia looked defiantly into the other girl's eyes, green irises looking evil and mischievous, in a way that could make a bodybuilder cry for his mother. But this was a public high school, so her eyes didn't affect the larger girl much.

"Hey runt, I noticed you were standing alone, so I decided to make a new friend."

"_She's not speaking in a grammatically correct way."_ Leia thought, but she knew better than to say it.

"What's your name, huh? Come on, talk. It can only get worse if you don't'"

Leia didn't say anything. She rarely ever did, after all. She noticed that the group of girls that had been picking on her earlier was slowly surrounding her and the brown-haired girl.

"Name's Clarisse. This here's Eva, Cameron, Elspeth, Francesca and Maddie. And we don't like your tone."

Clarisse shoved Leia into the lockers, making a clanging sound. Nobody would notice, since it was time for lunch, though. Eva, Francesca and Maddie each took turns kicking and punching her in the ribs and legs, but Leia never made a sound. There was a sound that sounded like a zipper on a backpack, and Cameron pulled out a baseball bat and started whacking her in the ribs. Leia curled into the fetal position, trying to get the least amount of damage inflicted upon her, but the girls only hit her harder, kicked with more force. After the next around eight hundred kicks, Leia lost consciousness.

"You alright?" Asked a blonde girl sitting to Leia's right. "I think you have like _three _broken ribs, but other than that, you should be fine."

Leia sat up and looked around. Her vision was a bit blurry and she almost fell backward. The girl caught her and propped her up against a pillow. Immediately her vision cleared, and she could see that the room she was in had a white ceiling with blue walls, and she and the girl were in a small room, with a bed – which she was on – and a chair – which the girl was on – was separated by a curtain which allowed them privacy.

"_This is either the nurse's office or the hospital,"_ Leia thought, _"But I don't have anything hooked up to me so this should be the nurse's office."_

"The nurse called your guardian to come get you. Apparently in two months, the paperwork will be finished and you'll be homeschooled." The girl said. "Those girls are usually _so incredibly sweet_," The blonde girl continued. "If they left, I don't know _what_ would happen!"

Leia laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, that reminded you of incredible joy, and that got the girl laughing too.

"I'm Claire, by the way. Claire Barton." The girl said, holding out a hand.

"Leia." Said Leia, shaking the hand. "Leia Laufeysdöttir."

Claire looked confused. "Laufeysdöttir? What language does that come from?"

"Norse, I think. Where are we?"

"Oh, we're in the nurse's office. As I said, the nurse called your guardian to take you home."

At that moment, Pepper came half jogging into the room. "Leia, honey, you alright?" She asked, checking all over Leia's thin frame for any broken bones, then finding some gasped.

"I'm fine." Leia replied.

"If this is what you call fine, I'm going to have to get you to a hospital ASAP if you say you got a few scratches."

Leia laughed and stood up. She really did feel fine; it was like her broken bones had healed themselves while she had had a conversation with Claire. Claire stood up; ready to catch her if she stumbled, which she did. Pepper took Leia's hand and began leading her toward the door, supporting the lanky teen as she made her way out of the nurse's office.

"See you sometime, Leia!" Called Claire.

"Later, Claire!" Called Leia.

"So you made a new friend?" Asked Pepper on the way back to Avengers Tower.

"Yup." Said Leia.

"How did you two meet?" Asked Pepper.

"I got beat up and she took me to the nurse." Said Leia casually, as though that happened regularly.

Pepper sighed and turned her eyes back to the road. Leia was so much like Tony, it was a miracle they weren't father and daughter.

**A/N:**

**Did you like? Please comment and help me feel better. I'm going to go back to crying about a stupid play.**


End file.
